


Test Run

by Neonbat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also there is pie eating, Background Sam, Body Swap, Cas is human in Dean's body, Cas is pretty into it tbh, Cas thinks human bodies suck, Dean is a bigger perv than he admits to being, Dean is angelic in Cas's body, Gift Fic, M/M, sexual talk, until he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Snooping around the bunker's collection of odds and ends is never a good idea. When a relic ends up swapping out Dean and Cas's body, the two have to navigate certain unforeseen problems.





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaffre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/gifts).



> This little fic was done for the PBExchangeJune2018 :D Hope you like it Zaffre!

There were many things disconcerting about a human body. Itching was by far one of the most annoying, closely followed excretions. Every minute of every day it felt like this body demanded something out of him. Castiel wondered if it was just Dean, or if all of humanity was like this. He didn’t recall it being this jarring when he’d spent that brief time more or less human when he’d first met the Winchesters.

 

Castiel regarded the chunk of pie filling on his fork. His stomach was full, but his mind still wanted it. He craved the taste, or rather, Dean did. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure of the distinction between them now.

 

It had been six days since they’d stumbled on a strange relic in the depths of the bunker. Six days since they’d woken up on the floor, groggy and disoriented. Six days of being in each other’s body, mind, and soul. 

 

A high-pitched whine sounded from the hallway, and moments later a light bulb shattered from nearby.  “Dammit!” Castiel’s nose scrunched hearing Dean curse in his voice.

 

“I told you not to let your concentration wander,” Castiel grumbled, the timber of his voice strange but familiar. After so many years of hearing Dean’s voice, it felt sacrilegious to for it to come out of ‘his’ throat. 

 

Dean rounded the corner, wearing a worn ACDC Tshirt and sweatpants, something Castiel would have never bothered with. Seeing his own body adorned so casually left an uncomfortable pit in his stomach. He looked so human like that, even with the grace still knocking around that body. A body that was currently Dean’s.

 

Castiel didn’t know how his ‘essence’ was separated from his body without his grace going with it, but it had, and now it was at Dean’s disposal. They’d had to replace nearly every lightbulb in the bunker, two doors, and the refrigerator since they switched. It was like gifting a fledgling with a canon and sending them off to war. Dean was ill-equipped to deal with the full brunt of an Angel’s power, as lowly as Castiel was. 

 

“Dude, are you eating all the pie?” Dean huffed, shuffling into the kitchen to plop himself down and snag the pie tin closer to himself.

 

A bubble of irritation flared, the desire to snatch the pan back and growl over it like a junkyard dog strong. “Your body is needy.” He accused, chomping down on the offending bite with a soft moan of appreciation.

 

Dean’s nose scrunched, commandeering Castiel’s fork.”Don’t make that weird face on my face. It’s beyond weird, man.” Castiel wasn’t going to dignify that with a response, karma would take its course as soon as Dean bit down.  

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Dean spat the bite of cherry pie onto the table,”What’s wrong with your taste buds? That chicken, milk, now this? How can you fuck up pie for me?”

 

Taking this as an opportunity to pull the pan back into his space, Castiel smirked.”I can taste everything to its very molecular structure, Dean. It’s not that I don’t taste, it’s that I taste too much. If my vessel wasn’t filtering out some of your senses, you would no doubt hear the field mice outside, or feel the microorganisms making homes for themselves on that body.” Ignoring Dean’s disgusted scoff, Castiel ate another bite with relish.

 

Dean went silent, something that should have tipped Castiel off, but he was too preoccupied with acquainting himself with the sin of gluttony to care. Sam swore he was almost on the verge of figuring this out, and after Dean nearly set the storage room on fire, they’d agreed Sam would do the work on his own. It suited Castiel just fine; humanity was dreadfully distracting.

 

“Enjoying my body?” Dean sneered a faintly impish tilt to his lips, so out of place on the face he wore.

 

His eyes swiveled to Dean as he swallowed.”No.”

 

“No?” Dean sounded incredulous as if they were supposed to be enjoying this.

 

“I’m constantly hungry. My knee hurts, I’m assuming from your last hunt where you tripped, I urinate too frequently and-” He stopped, lips sealing shut. Dean was a curious creature, some things he spoke about freely, and others he treated with such a taboo nature the mere mention could send him spiraling into a petulant rage. 

 

“-And?” Dean prompted, holding his arms out as he leaned into his seat.”Come on, let’s go. This body ain’t peachy either, spill it.”

 

Maybe there was something intrinsical about humanity that made one grumpy, maybe Castiel was mad at himself that he ate so much yet he still wondered how much more he could eat before he was physically sick, or perhaps he was just in a bad mood. If Dean wanted him to ‘spill,’ he would.

 

“And, your body’s constant preoccupation with arousal is infuriating.” Dean was a virile male; the Winchester had proved that one numerous occasion. Even knowing that Castiel was unprepared for the sensations of a healthy male body with an  _ extra _ healthy libido. No matter how much Castiel ignored it, Dean’s body was quick to remind him that six days was pushing it concerning what it was used to.

 

He waited, staring Dean down and waiting for the other man to huff, puff, and demand him never to say things like that again. Instead, Dean laughed, scrunching his nose up in an expression Castiel had never seen on his own face. He rarely laughed like that these days.

 

“Six days dude. A week is my limit,” Dean struggled, “Feels weird being--” He gestured down the length of ‘his’ body.”No sleep, no dirty dreams, no nothin’! You can’t tell me you seriously never get up to no good?” Dean pouted, getting up to shuffle over to the coffee pot, something that at least tasted vaguely normal. 

 

Castiel blinked, unsure how the topic had shifted so easily. “That body is capable of arousal, but the dynamics of human hormones have little bearing on the behavior.” Dean was smirking again as he poured his cup, “Why is that amusing?”

 

“I don’t know, guess I always figured it was like you not really eating or stuff, that you uh- You know.” Dean shrugged, “I’ve seen you naked and stuff before- when you were off your noodle dude, you were not liking pants, weirded everyone out...But I guess that’d be stupid since Nephilim are a thing, right?” He mused, leaning back against the counter to take a sip immediately since scalding coffee had little effect on an angelic body.

 

“I didn’t realize you pondered on the state of my genitals so frequently.” Castiel would profess to a level of satisfaction seeing Dean momentarily choke on his coffee. Yes, Castiel had stared when in the showers. He’d reassembled Dean’s body piece by piece out of Hell; There was no inch of Dean he didn’t know, and yet standing in the man’s skin, it was as foreign to him as anyone else. The slightly rough catch to Dean’s worn hands, the faint curve of his bowed legs, even the plethora of freckles littering his skin. It all took on a new light when Castiel was the one looking in the mirror.

 

He’d briefly debated on touching, curiosity burning in him. Awe...Arousal, But he’d resisted. It wasn’t his place to invade Dean’s body like that. Dean would never forgive him.

 

Dean set his coffee aside before he ended up dropping it.”I don’t! I just- like you haven’t copped a feel.” He pouted, staring at Castiel as if he hadn’t just said something to bowl him right over.

 

“You’ve...touched my body?” Castiel stared, expecting to feel the indignation sweeping over him at any moment, but it never came. Instead, a creeping warmth grew in him, licking brighter every time he tried to wrap his mind around the revelation. 

 

Dean’s cheeks light up like a brushfire. He didn’t have the capability to stifle the vessel’s tells the way Castiel knew, and his body was as honest as any human’s. “No funny business or anything. Not really. A little? Shit, I said I was curious okay? I stopped.” He huffed, staring down at the floor as if it would divine a way to get out of the conversation for him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

Castiel turned in his seat, pie forgotten.”Why stop?”

 

Now Dean stared, wishing he hadn’t put his coffee down so he’d have something to fiddle with. “Didn’t think you’d exactly like me perving on your body dude. What’s that saying about ‘Idle hands’?”

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Castiel reminded wryly, trying to ignore the mercurial tingle below. “I wouldn’t be averse if you did. I didn’t think you would be...interested.” He said carefully, waiting for anymore tells. While both he and Sam knew of Dean’s shakey sexuality, it had never been discussed. Castiel didn’t understand the shame or stigma, but Dean was vehement about keeping it ‘secret’ from them, even though Castiel, nor Sam, cared. 

 

Once again it was so strange to see his own body squirming with all of Dean’s habits. A swipe of his tongue against his lips, crossing his arms, shifting his weight on to one leg. It was all Dean but in disguise. “Curiosity killed the cat, and all that.”

 

“Must you continue to speak in colloquialisms?” The rebuttal got a chortle out of Dean, and Castiel felt a little bit triumphant. “And you? Would you be against me doing the same? For ‘curiosity’?” Dean stiffened a fraction, but he didn’t march out, which was a good sign.

 

“I didn’t think you were uh, interested in human hormones.” Dean edged, casting dubious eyes from the floor to the table.

 

The sugary tang left on his tongue felt abruptly too sweet and not enough in the same few seconds. “I said I wasn’t controlled, not disinterested.” 

 

Dean’s lips rounded into a soft ‘o,’ brows pulling in thought.”I mean, I don’t want you breaking anything. You’re inexperienced.” A slow, sly grin began on his lips, “I’m not exactly a Ph.D. on angel junk either over here. I feel like we need supervision.”

 

Castiel’s heart sped to double time, and the creeping ache became a dire need in the span of five seconds.”That wouldn’t be peculiar to you?” Considering they were in each other’s bodies, he could see the potential for awkwardness.

 

Shrugging, Dean pushed off the counter. “Not weirder than anything else in our lives.” He smirked, “Not going to finish the pie?” He asked, impishness returning.

 

Castiel’s brows raised, only now remembering he’d been in the middle of trying to polish off two-thirds of a pie by himself. The mass of sugar and crust felt pitifully inadequate now compared to all the possibilities that lie ahead. Sam was still down in the innards of the bunker and would likely be there till dinner, which left them with more than enough time to re-acquaint themselves with the skin they were in.

 

“No. No, I’m not.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Write


End file.
